(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective lens system designed for low magnification on the order of 10x.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional microscope objective lens systems designed for low magnification, especially on the order of 10x and improved flatness of image comprise a large number of lens elements and have short working distance (W.D.). Further, lateral chromatic aberration is aggravated and can hardly be corrected in miscrocope objective lens systems for high magnification levels though such aberration can be favorably corrected relatively easily in microscope objective lens systems for low magnification levels. For this reason, lateral chromatic aberration is not corrected in high magnification microscope objective lens systems and is corrected later by eyepieces so that such aberration is favorably corrected in the entire optical systems of microscopes. When a low magnification objective lens system is used in combination with an eyepiece so designed as to correct lateral chromatic aberration produced by a high magnification microscope objective lens system, lateral chromatic aberration will unavoidably be produced in the reverse direction.